Asphalt concrete, also known as asphalt pavement, is a composite material that includes mineral aggregate and an asphalt (bitumen) binder which hardens to form a robust surface. Asphalt pavement deteriorates over time from oxidation of asphalt binder, heavy loads and varying climatic conditions. One method for restoring or repairing deteriorated asphalt pavement is to remove and replace the existing pavement with either newly prepared or recycled pavement. Removal and replacement, however, is expensive and wasteful.